Spirit Maiden
by CreatorOfHavoc
Summary: In a time long ago, after having been ravage and destroyed at the hands of pure destruction, the goddess relinquished her immortal being to take on that of one of a mortal. When the era of Demise was to rise again, as was the Spirit Maiden, along with her chosen hero. Her fate set long ago, Zelda must realize the truth of her being, and learn the price of prophecy she must fulfill.
1. Beginnings

_AN: A while back I tried to write this fanfic and completely gave up on it because I disappointed with my own writing and the way I was making the story go. So here I am, round two. Please remember to review!_

**Spirit Maiden**

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

The clouds below were dark and gloomy. Every now and then there would be a flash of light with a resounding roar following. The wind whipped around Skyloft, forcing people to retreat inside and close their windows. It wasn't often that the rain would reach their town, what with them being so far above the clouds themselves, but it was always certain that a wind storm would occur.

Outside her room Zelda heard the frantic footsteps of the soldiers of the Knight Academy echoing through the halls. She continued to stare out the window, not caring that the wind was blowing her papers off her desk and onto the floor.

_We must have done something pretty bad for the Goddess to create a storm like this_, the young girl couldn't help but think.

"There's people who still haven't returned!" one of the knights yelled from outside her window, his voice becoming lost in the storm. Zelda watched two of the knights jump off the edge of the island and call to their birds.

Zelda watched their birds struggle in the violent winds, flapping their wings in desperate attempts to remain upright.

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

She turned around to see her father standing in the doorway. He was so large that his head nearly brushed the top of the frame.

He quickly walked over to her, picking her up from her spot on her desk and placing her on her bed.

"Is Hylia mad at us?" Zelda asked as her father closed the window. "Is that why she made the storm?"

Her father sighed. "Storms happen all the time, princess. That doesn't necessarily mean the goddess is angry."

"Why else would she make them?"

"Well," he started. "Without rain, the trees and flowers wouldn't be able to grow."

"But it's raining _below_ us."

Her father smiled. "Then maybe she's watering the trees and flowers that we can't see."

Zelda went to ask him what he meant when suddenly a group of knights sprinted by her bedroom. One of them noticed the Headmaster standing next to Zelda's bed and came to a stop.

"There's two birds flying towards Skyloft, one riderless," he said quickly. "No one recognizes the birds."

Headmaster Gaepora frowned. "From a nearby island, possibly?"

"We're not sure, but if that's the case, then we should expect more," he finished before running to catch up with the others.

"Why are people coming here?" Zelda asked as her father goes to exit the room.

"I'm not sure, but we must help them as much as possible, should this be the case." He closed the door behind him.

Zelda got up from her bed, holding her ear against the door. Slowly she heard her father's footsteps fade, followed by the thud of the grand doors as they closed.

Zelda flung her door open, her slippers not making a sound and she sprinted down the stairs to the first floor.

"The woman doesn't appear as if she'll make it, but the boy looks as if he'll live," Zelda heard from around the corner. She stopped, leaning against the wall to conceal herself. "They're bringing them both as we speak."

"Bring the woman to my room, and put the boy in Instructor Horwell's room," Instructor Owlan responded.

"And if there's more?" the knight asked.

"We'll roll out cots to lie on the floor, and I'm sure many students would be willing to volunteer their rooms should more people come."

_They can use my room_, Zelda thought but doesn't dare say out loud, should they get her father and tell her to go back to bed.

Zelda poked her head around the corner, watching the knight go back outside with Instructor Owlan behind him. Zelda quickly ran up the door, about to go out into the storm, when suddenly the doors come flying open. She jumped back, retreating to her previous hiding spot.

In come four knights with what could only be the woman and the child that the knight was telling Instructor Owlan about. The boy looked to be about her age. His sandy hair hung over his eyes. Zelda glanced at the woman and immediately felt tears begin to pour. There was blood all over her face and in her hair.

"Zelda?"

Zelda jumped back around the corner before attempting to dash up the stairs. Her father quickly caught up to her, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"I told you to stay in your room," he said, rubbing circles on his daughter's back.

"The knights said she's going to die," Zelda mumbled into his shoulder, her tears dampening the fabric.

"And if she does, do you promise to help out the little boy?" he asked. "He'll be without a mother and a father. Can you be his friend?"

Zelda looked her father in the face, wiping away her tears. After a moment of thought, she nodded.

* * *

_Spirit maiden… It is time._

Zelda's eyes blinked open. She looked outside her open window to see the sun just barely rising over the horizon. Swinging her legs out of bed, Zelda got up and took a seat at her desk.

_Hey, sleepyhead_, she wrote. _I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony!_ Zelda glanced toward her closet where the ceremonial garments were held. Last year the girl who had played the goddess had been a bit larger, so she had had to alter the dress to fit her smaller frame. _You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? _she continued. _You better not keep me waiting. –Zelda_

Zelda folded the letter shut, writing Link's name on the outside.

Zelda got up from her desk, opening the closet doors. The dress was beautiful. She carefully took it out, removing it from the hanger. She slipped it on and then decided to wear her white riding pants underneath. She attached the sash with the Goddess's crest displayed and then clipped on the gold chain over it.

She eyed the Sailcloth she had left on the bottom shelf. Normally it was folded and presented to the winner of the ceremony from a wooden box. But this year they had told her that she would be presenting the prize on top of the Goddess Statue. Her father had also given her a golden harp similar to that of the goddess's. Flying while carrying both the box and the harp would be practically impossible. She took the Sailcloth in her hands, attempting to tie to it around her waist. It just barely reached, but quickly came undone with even the slightest movement. She then stood in front of her mirror, tying it around her shoulders.

"That's better," she said. The crest was also visible on her back from the way she had tied it on.

Grabbing the letter and the harp, she left her room at the Knight Academy and made her way towards the Statue of the Goddess.

She stood at the base of the statue, staring up in awe. She shielded her eyes in the sun, barely able to make out the top.

_Spirit maiden…_

Zelda turned around. "Who's there?"

_Your destiny lies below the clouds…_

Zelda turned back to the statue of Hylia. "To the surface?" She knew she must be hearing things. Ever since she had started hearing the voice, she had started going through her father's old texts to see what it could possibly mean. Everything pointed towards a time before recorded history. The only reference from that time was the same story of how the goddess created Skyloft.

Snapping out of her daze, Zelda raised her fingers to her lips and whistled for her Loftwing. She then took out the harp, carefully strumming the strings. She had been practicing for over a month, but she still worried she would mess up.

Her bird arrived, landing in front of her. "Take this to Link," she said, placing the letter in its beak. The bird promptly took off, making its way over to the Knight Academy.

_Spirit maiden…_

Zelda turned. What was that voice?

Recollecting herself, Zelda closed her eyes, practicing the Ballad of the Goddess again. She remembered the song that went along with it. Everyone had to learn it during their first year at the Academy. Most forgot it at this point, but for her it had always stuck.

"**Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…**" she sang. The song was sacred. It told the tale of the hero and the goddess. "**Unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.**" One text had told how it was prophesized that the goddess would return and, with the aid of the hero, create peace and prosperity for Skyloft. Another had said that this same prophecy foretold that the goddess would grant her spirit to another, and the hero and she would dismiss the clouds below. But both texts had been established many lifetimes after the beginnings of their land, and therefore accuracy could not be guaranteed.

She rolled her eyes at her own wandering mind. She needed to practice, not to get lost in her own thoughts. She needed to focus.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here."

Zelda turned around at her father's voice. "Just getting in a bit more practice."

"Are you nervous?" the headmaster asked.

"A little bit," Zelda admits. "If Link wins I'm sure I'll be fine, but if Groose or one of his friends… I'm sure I'd mess something up. And Link…" _hasn't practiced nearly as much as the others._ But she doesn't tell her father this out loud.

Headmaster Gaepora laughs. Even from their early days at the Knight Academy, Zelda and Link had always been at odds against Groose, Cawlin, and Strich. "I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine." He glanced up at the statue. "If you need anything, let me know. I'll be back soon enough. I'm just making sure that everything is in place and prepared."

Zelda watched her father make his way out of the sacred area and down the wooden steps. He always got anxious this time of year. Being the 25th anniversary of the Knight Academy, he was especially nervous. Not to mention Groose and his buddies had a knack for causing trouble, and all three of them would be flying today. Zelda couldn't help but feel bad for Fledge, though, who was the same age as them but had failed to meet the flying requirements as determined by Instructor Owlan.

Clearing her throat, she began from the beginning. "**Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess… unite earth and sky… and bring light to the land."**

Zelda heard the faintest footsteps behind her and quickly spun around.

"Hey, good morning, Link," she greeted, her heartbeat slightly increasing as he walked up the steps to her.

"Hey," he smiled back. "I got your letter."

Zelda laughed. "Were you sleeping?"

Link laughed with her, his cheeks reddening.

"I'm glad to see my letter got your out of bed," Zelda said. "I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

"How could I forget?" he teased. More often than not he'd forget and she'd end up reminding him, whether it be exams, sword lessons, even meals.

"But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit!" she told him excitedly, quickly changing topics. "They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the Goddess. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Very," he agreed.

"Especially this instrument. They tell me it's just like the one the Goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too." She strummed a few of the strings. "And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony!" Zelda told him, concealing the fact that it was in fact the Sailcloth he—hopefully—would be using. "Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great Goddess today!"

"I know you will," Link said sincerely.

Zelda's heart fluttered. "I got up early because I wanted you to be the first person to see me like this, Link," she admitted, her cheeks turning a rosy red. "So… how do I look?"

"You look great, Zelda," he told her.

_Was his smile always that nice?_

"Hah, I think so too, but it's nice to know you agree," she teased. "Thanks, Link."

Zelda spots her father returning from his rounds. "Ah, still up here, Zelda."

"Oh, hello, Father," she greeted.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Link said.

"Ah, Link, you're here too. Outstanding," Gaepora remarked. "It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!"

Zelda smirked, holding back a laugh. Link would probably still be sleeping had she not woken him up.

"If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there," the Headmaster continued.

"Yes. About that…" Zelda said, no longer able to conceal her worries. "Father, I don't know if he can do it! Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony." She turned to Link, her voice softening. "And even when's he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming." The look on Link's face told her she was right. "I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda," her father consoled her. "Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him!"

Zelda glanced at Link whose hand was rubbing the back of his head nervously. Her father had a point. Link always managed to pull through. Whether it be sword matches, shooting a bow, or strength tests, he always won, even with half the amount of practice time as the others. He was a complete natural. But flying was different. This wasn't just Link but also his Loftwing. This would be a test of their teamwork. Sure, Link and his bird were one of a kind, but still.

Zelda hadn't realized her father was talking until he was about finished.

"…Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird," her father stated. "Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later," Gaepora said, chuckling.

She sighed, and then her father's words registered in her head. "This contest is nothing to be laughing at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race… What if Link messes up his big chance… What if he's not allowed to become a knight?" she asked, her voice distraught.

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine," he said. "Honestly, it's almost as though you become a different person when you worry about Link."

Zelda hung her head. He couldn't mess this up, she wouldn't let him. This was his dream! "Listen, Link, you better fly your heart out today," she told him, determination pouring through her. "At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" She grabbed his hand. "Come one, you'll thank me later!"

_AN: And there we go! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Very straightforward, not much leg room for creativity in the beginning of the game. Also, I am looking for a beta, should anyone be interested please let me know!_


	2. Friendship

**Spirit Maiden**

**Chapter Two: Friendship**

Zelda waited outside the door, one ear pressed against the keyhole. She could hear his heavy breathing but nothing more. Her father had told her to be his friend, but how was that supposed to happen if all the kid did was sleep? No one even knew his name yet.

Zelda laid her head on the ground, trying to see underneath the door. Unfortunately she could only see a few feet ahead, none of which consisted of the sandy haired boy.

"If you're awake," Zelda whispered. "Snore really loudly."

She listened again with her ear pressed against the keyhole. A few seconds later came the muffled sounds of what could very potentially be a snore.

"Works for me," she chirped, throwing the door open. "Good morning, sunshine!" Zelda greeted, throwing open the window to let the breeze in.

"My name is Zelda, and my father is the headmaster of this school," she continued, pulling up the stool from Instructor Horwell's desk. "What is your name?"

Zelda looked expectantly at the young figure. She huffed. He was still asleep.

"Fine, I guess I'll just let you sleep some more," she muttered, getting up to leave, when suddenly an idea dawned on her.

She grabbed the door and slammed it. "Oops, sorry!" She glanced at the boy. Not a single movement. She huffed.

"Maybe the breeze is too much for you," Zelda said, slamming the window shut.

Zelda kicked the stool over. "I am such a klutz!"

Zelda looked at the sandy haired boy. Nothing.

She climbed up on the bed. "Sorry, I think I lost one of my hair ties." She proceeded to jump up and down slightly.

"You can sleep through anything," she muttered. She sat down next to him on the bed, prodding him with her finger. Still nothing.

"Why won't you just wake up," she complained. "It's been like… three days!"

Suddenly he started groaning and shifting under the covers. She watched him, his face contorting with emotion.

"Are you… okay?" Zelda asked hesitantly.

Suddenly the boy sat upright, panting heavily. When he saw her next to him he jumped, falling out of the bed and onto his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, getting down to help him get back on his feet. He rubbed the spot where he had hit his head, his eyes glistening.

"Who-who are you?" he asked, taking a step back.

Zelda smiled, _finally!_ "I'm Zelda, and my father is the headmaster of this school… which is the Knight Academy. I'm five years old," she informed him. "And you are?"

The boy sat down on the side of the bed, wincing as he rubbed the spot on his head again. "I'm… Link."

"Cool! How old are you?"

"F-five," Link responded. "Where are my parents?"

"Uh…" Zelda paused, sitting down next to him, the memories of the night coming back to her. Link looked at her expectantly. "I'm not sure about your father, but your mother came here with you on the back of a Loftwing." She felt the tears coming to her eyes from the memory of the night before. "She was injured… and… I'm really sorry, Link, she died the night you came," Zelda told him, suddenly crying.

Link went wide-eyed, staring at the opposite wall, not believing what she said. Just as quickly he knew she was right, and the tears were streaming down his face.

Zelda wiped her tears with her sleeve. "But… I don't have a mother either. She died last year. I… she was very sick," Zelda suddenly found it very hard to breathe. "So we both don't have a mother, okay? And look at me…" she told him, her lip quivering. "I'm okay. It's hard at first… but you'll be okay. We're going to be friends."

Link sat quietly, his knees drawn to his chest with his face buried in them.

"I promise," Zelda repeated. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

Zelda tugged Link's hand, pushing him in front of her and onto the edge of the diving platform. "Here we go. Go on now. Jump off and call your Loftwing. It is almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!"

"Zelda, wait—" Link started.

"Hmm?"

"I can't…" Link tried to get out.

"Oh yeah?"

"I can't sense my Loftwing..."

"You can't _sense_ your bird out there?" she repeated back to herself._ Why is he acting so weird, and making up crazy excuses… _"Oh I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice."

"No, I'm serious Zelda-"

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me," Zelda told him. "Off you go!" And with that, she shoved him off the ledge.

Zelda watched him swing his arms in a futile attempt to regain his balance. "Okay, Link, call your Loftwing!" Link leveled his body out so that he was falling with his back towards the clouds. He brought his fingers to his lips and whistled for his crimson Loftwing.

Zelda waited for the bird to come, normally it would have arrived by now…

"Hmm…" her father said, stepping beside her to peer over the ledge. "His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…"

Zelda gasped. Link was now dangerously close to the cloud barrier. "Something's wrong!"

Zelda leaped off the edge, promptly calling her bird, which came almost immediately. She grabbed on, forcing the bird to go faster than she'd ever made it travel before. She bird squawked in pain, but Zelda pushed further. Her Loftwing wrapped its talons around Link's falling form.

"Hang in there, Link! I've got you!" Zelda said as her bird struggled to regain altitude. Once it was over land again, the bird crashed to the ground with the two teenagers.

Link rolled out from the bird's talon, gasping for breath. Zelda clamored off the bird's back, worried about the Loftwing's physical well being.

"There, there…" Zelda soothed, rubbing its wing.

"Are you two alright?" Gaepora asked, concern etching his aging features.

"I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?" Zelda told her bird, tuning out her father momentarily. It squawked loudly.

"This is very odd, Link," the Headmaster noted. "What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of its master… It's unheard of!"

Link got to his feet, finally having caught his breath. His eyes roamed the clouds, no doubt looking for the shot of crimson against the blue.

"And you still can't sense your bird, eh, Link?" Gaepora observed.

"I have no idea why," Link muttered.

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start," Gaepora stated.

"Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well… I should have believed you," Zelda apologized. _Link must truly have a special bond with his bird if they can actually sense each other._ "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Zelda," he told her. "I know it sounds kinda silly."

Zelda tried to give a genuine smile but couldn't help but feel guilty. She turned back to her bird. "I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone."

In the distance, the bell on top of the Knight Academy went off. The ceremony was about to begin.

"My, how did it get to be so late…" Gaepora muttered. "If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go and explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so you can find your bird."

Link nodded in understanding.

"But Father, you're the headmaster of the Academy!" Zelda piped in. "If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it."

"Ah, quite true," the Headmaster realized. "As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well." Her father turned to Link. "Run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters."

"Okay, I will," Link said before taking off to search for his bird.

"I feel so guilty," Zelda admitted. "I had no idea Link could sense his bird."

"It is a rare gift to be that connected with one's bird," Gaepora said. "I found out about this connection years ago. It had been late in the afternoon, and one of the students had wondered if the Loftwings had gone to sleep or not yet. I had been in the room when Link told him that they were probably still awake, as his was. Later when I asked him how he knew, he explained how he could sense the bird."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Zelda couldn't help but wonder.

"It probably never crossed his mind to tell you, nor keep it a secret from you."

That sounded reasonable. Link was always off in his own head daydreaming.

"But for your bird…" her father said. "I believe I have a bottle of Mushroom Spores in my desk. That should heal its wound quickly."

"Do you mind if I use it?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course, my dear."

"Thank you!" she said, already sprinting off towards the academy.

Zelda's feet thudded loudly against the wooden stairs. She nearly slammed into the closed doors at the end of the steps before carefully regaining her balance and turning to the academy.

"Hey, Zelda, what're you—" Karane, a female knight a year older than her, tried to say.

"Sorry, can't talk," Zelda told her, flinging the door to the Academy open and entering the building. Her father's office was on the opposite end of the hallway. She quickly entered, opened the first drawer, then the second, then the third, until she finally found the bottle of Mushroom Spores.

Zelda sprinted back, this time Karane held the door open for her as she left the Knight Academy and made her way back to the Statue of the Goddess.

Her Loftwing opened its beak, and Zelda dumped in the contents of the bottle. A few minutes later her bird was standing up, stretching its wings and ruffling its feathers. Then it took to the skies.

"I'm going to go catch up with Link," Zelda told her father. "Please don't start the ceremony without him."

"I'll delay it as much as possible," her father promised.

Zelda took off down the wooden steps and through the bazaar, keeping an eye out for Link. She began to make her way towards the village when she heard Groose's familiar voice from the plaza. And where there's a Groose, there's a Link.

"…You know, we're all getting really tired of how you never let anyone forget that you and Zelda go way back," Groose said, his finger in Link's face. Cawlin and Strich stood silently behind him. Zelda strode over, fuming.

"You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds," Groose continued. "Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?"

_Why does Link just sit there quietly? Why doesn't he fight back?_

"Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

That was it. Zelda placed her hands on her hips. "And just who might you be talking about, Groose?"

"Oh… Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's…" Groose mumbled. "Uh…"

Zelda pushed Link behind her, shoving her finger in Groose's face just like he had done to Link. "Don't even try it, Groose!" Zelda told him. "You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the Academy like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah… I suppose…" Groose replied.

"Zelda, wait…" Link tried to say.

She ignored him. "You suppose? You suppose what?"

"I… suppose… you…" Groose mumbled. "Er…." Suddenly he snapped out of his daze. "Pfft! Forget it! I wasn't supposing anything, okay?"

Zelda watched Groose, Cawlin, and Strich make their way over to the diving platform.

"Okay, boys, we're outta here. Later, Link!" Groose called. "Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out on today's race! That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor," Groose added. Then him and his two cronies jumped backwards off the platform and whistled for their Loftwings.

Zelda strode forward. "I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance," Zelda said. "Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching. I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird."

"Thanks," Link said. "I'm going to see if anyone's seen it… Maybe someone overheard Groose or something."

Zelda nodded. "Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find your bird in time."

She then promptly ran off the platform and whistled for her bird. She easily grabbed the reins, pulling her body onto its back.

"We've got to find Link's Loftwing," she told the bird. It squawked in response. Hopefully it understood.

"Where could it be?" she said to her bird. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

Zelda circled the base of the island, then searched the tops of all the buildings. She even searched some of the nearby islands. She still saw nothing. She went so much as to venture to the Lumpy Pumpkin and see if maybe the bird had landed there. Nothing.

Zelda turned her bird around, determined to help Link search on foot. She landed her bird on the top of the Knight Academy to where Karane was still hanging around.

"Have you seen Link anywhere?" she asked the knight.

"Yeah, he just came through here," she said. "He talked to Pipit and Fledge before taking off somewhere."

"Pipit and Fledge? Where are they?" she asked earnestly.

Karane pointed to the Sparring Hall. Zelda spotted the two standing right outside it.

"Thank you!"

Zelda jumped off the edge to the ground below, running up to the two boys.

"Have you guys seen Link?" she asked.

"Yeah," Pipit responded. "He's gone to search near the waterfall. You know, the place where Groose, Cawlin, and Strich always hang out?"

"How'd you figure to go there?"

Pipit turned to Fledge. "I'm really sorry… I should have tried to stop them…" Fledge said. "I'm such a coward."

"It's fine, Fledge."

"I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Zelda told him. Without giving him a chance to respond, she ran to the nearest diving platform and circled the island to where the waterfall was. The water cascaded off the side of the island, partially concealing the path where Link should be.

"Link!" Zelda called as she watched him exit a cave on the side of the island.

She landed her bird next to him, carefully lowering herself to the ground. "Hey, Link," she said, walking up to him. "I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd help you look." Zelda noted the sword strapped to his back. "How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

"No," Link told her. "Everyone said they'd keep an eye out, but no one has seen anything."

"Oh no…" Zelda tried to give him an encouraging smile. "Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

Link smiled. "Thanks."

_Spirit Maiden…_

"Huh?" Zelda muttered, casting her eyes towards the clouds. "Who… Who's that? Who's calling for me?"

"Zelda?" Link asked, puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, Link," Zelda quickly said. "I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!"

Together they made their way down the path. Link kept closing his eyes, probably trying to sense the bird. Zelda watched in amazement.

As they came close to rounding a bend, the sound of desperate squawking could suddenly be heard. Link's pace picked up, and Zelda hurried to catch up.

Link stopped. Before them stood his crimson Loftwing, caged behind two giant planks.

Link immediately drew his sword and ran forward, slicing away at the ropes holding the planks up.

"Who would do such a thing…" How could _Groose _do this? In the past Groose had done some awful things, but never had he gone this far. Locking up Link's Loftwing? Zelda shook her head. She had truly underestimated the bully.

The final plank fell to the ground, and Link's Loftwing stepped free and stretched its wings. Zelda watched in amazement as Link walked to his bird, which playfully flicked the end of his hair.

"There you go," Link told his bird, patting its beak affectionately. "I won't let them take you again."

The bird squawked, flapping its wings and taking to the skies. Link ran toward to the edge of the diving platform, his eyes following the crimson bird.

Zelda walked up next to him. The bird truly was magnificent.

"We should hurry, Link," she told Link. He looked so happy to know his bird was safe. "Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony."

"You're right," he said, glancing in the direction of the event.

_Spirit Maiden…_

Zelda froze, then glanced at Link. Where were these voices coming from? Link would want to know what's going on. She trusted him completely. "But before you go, I have to ask you something. I…" she began. "I heard this voice a moment ago. Did you hear it too?"

Link looked confused. "No," he said, shaking his head.

She sighed. She knew she was crazy to think she wasn't the only one. "It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling…" Zelda admitted. "It's almost like someone is calling out to me." Zelda paused, her eyes travelling to the skies. "Have you ever wondered what's below the clouds? Some say that it's an empty, barren place," she recalled, picturing the texts in her head, "or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of father's told texts talk of a place called the surface. The old tales describe a world under there, far more vast than Skyloft!" she said, the familiar excitement showing as she described the world from her dreams. "The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier." Zelda sighed. "But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday… I want to see for myself."

"I'd like to see it too," Link agreed.

Zelda smiled. Then she realized what was supposed to be happening at this very moment. "Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have time to talk! Let's get going!"

Link nodded, taking a step backwards before flinging himself forward and off the platform.

_AN: Thank you for reading, and thanks for the reviews of Chapter 1! Please review this new one and tell me your thoughts. Still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested._


	3. The Price of Victory

_A/N: I only got one review on the last chapter, and I gotta say that's kinda discouraging. But I will continue to update, so here is Chapter Three._

**Spirit Maiden**

**Chapter Three: The Price of Victory**

"So this is the kitchen and the dining hall. That's Henya. She makes all the yummy food. Hi Henya!"

Henya looked and waved at Zelda before returning to her cooking.

"This is Link, he's going to be a student here!" Zelda continued, having yet to notice that Henya was no longer listening. "We're both going to be in the same class!"

"I'm not sure she heard you," Link mumbled.

"Sure she did," Zelda said, directing Link out of the kitchen. "So on the first floor are the boys rooms. Depending on the amount of students, sometimes people have single rooms and sometimes they have to share. Pretty much everyone right now has their own room." Zelda stopped outside a room in the middle of the hall.

"The doors over there lead to the outside," Zelda continued, taking Link's hand and dragging him down the hall. "And this is the classroom. The instructors teach in here." Zelda took a seat in the first row of desks. "When we start school we'll sit together!" She motioned for him to sit next to her. "I've already learned a little bit from Father. He used to read me some of the stories, but he's too busy now."

Zelda sprung up from the seat, pushing Link out of the room and into the hallway. She guided him up the stairs. "This is my Father office." She pressed her ear against the door. "But right now he's talking to someone. We can visit later. So what do you think so far?"

"It's nice," Link answered.

"That's it?" Link didn't respond. "You don't talk very much," Zelda noted.

Zelda didn't let that stop her. "So these are the girls rooms and the instructors' rooms. That's my room," she said, pointing. "You aren't allowed in them. But the instructors are really nice, though. Instructor Horwell is really funny, and Instructor Owlan always has really cool plants. And that's the washroom. There's only one tub, though, so you have to sign up for wash times."

Zelda held open the door for him to see. He looked in, then stepped back out without commenting.

"Wanna go see your room?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded.

Zelda led him back down the stairs, stopping in front of a door in the middle of the hall. Zelda stepped to the side to let Link enter first. He tentatively grabbed the handle before turning it and entering.

"What do you think?" Zelda asked once they had both stepped in.

"It's…" Link's eyes roamed the room, a lost expression on his face. Zelda had been trying to cheer him up, but had failed to erase the memories of what had happened just less than two weeks ago. She attempted to make conversation, but he didn't really like talking. Most of the time he just looked miserable. Zelda knew he'd be upset, but... she had hoped her new friend would be a little more friendly.

"I like green," he said after a moment.

"Really?!" Zelda chirped. "That's awesome! I like green too. But I like pink more. My room is pink."

"Are there other kids our age?" he asked, taking a seat on the bed.

_He's actually talking to me!_ "At the Academy, no," she told him, shaking her head. "_We_ don't start schooling for two more years, so none of the kids are allowed to stay here until then. But I've got friends in the village! There's Karane and Pipit, who are a six. They'll be starting school in the fall. And there's Fledge, he's our age. And there will be students who come from neighboring islands too."

"Neighboring islands?" he asked.

"Yeah! They're all super fun! There are three guys coming together who will be in our class. I'll bet we all become best friends!"

* * *

Zelda launched herself off the platform, whistling for her bird. Immediately it arrived, swooping beneath her. Zelda easily grabbed on, lowering herself onto the back of the Loftwing.

Zelda quickly scanned the skies for the shot of red. She shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun and saw Link and his bird quickly gaining altitude, undoubtedly testing to make sure his bird was okay. He then quickly directed his bird into a nose dive, shooting past her and leveling out just before the cloud barrier.

"Everything okay?" Zelda shouted, waving one arm at him.

Link rose back up to be parallel with her bird. "Yeah!" he said. "Just needed to stretch his wings."

"That's a huge relief," Zelda replied. "He's flying great. My father and the others are probably worried, so we should head back."

Link suddenly looked nervous, as if he just remembered the ceremony was to start soon. He shook it off, though, and turned his bird back towards Skyloft with Zelda in tow.

The pair both landed their Loftwings in the middle of the plaza. Surprisingly none of the instructors were there, only Groose and his friends who were sitting off in the corner. Zelda glanced over at them to see their shocked expressions. They definitely did not expect Link to get his bird back in time.

"Your Loftwing is really amazing, Link," Zelda said as they both dismounted. "Especially considering everything the poor guy went through this morning." Distantly she heard Groose snickering to his cronies.

Link seemed to have heard it too, his eyebrows furrowing in what could only be anger. But he released it quickly, smiling when his bird pushed its beak under his hand. "Thanks for helping me look for him," Link said before taking his hand from his the bird's beak, letting the Loftwing take to the skies with Zelda's following.

"Of course!" Zelda told him. "This is your big day, and not even a bully with ridiculous hair was going to ruin it." Link laughed good-naturedly. "I'm going to go tell Father what happened, and then we can start the ceremony!"

Zelda took off down the path to the Knight Academy, a skip in her step. After seeing Link flying with his bird for just a few moments again, she was completely certain that today would be his day to become a knight. He'd earned it.

Walking down the steps from the Academy she saw her father walking with Instructor Horwell and Instructor Owlan. They were talking amongst themselves, but when her father looked up and saw her strolling towards him, his face immediately brightened.

"Zelda, please tell us you have good news," Headmaster Gaepora said.

Zelda smiled, nodding. "We found Link's Loftwing!"

"Thank Hylia, I thought we were going to have to perform the ceremony without him," Instructor Horwell replied.

"Do you know what happened to the bird?"

"The bird was caught and blocked in a cave by… someone," Zelda told them, deciding maybe it was better to not create more reasons for Groose to bully Link.

"That's terrible," Instructor Owlan said. "How cruel must people be?"

Zelda sighed. Apparently people could be very cruel. "I'm going to run back to the plaza and get ready. I'll see you there in a minute!"

Zelda jogged back to the plaza, finally allowing herself to become overjoyed with the idea of representing the goddess. She couldn't wait to—

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in."

_Oh no, not again._ Zelda picked up the pace, watching as Groose bullied Link for the millionth time as Link just stood there and refused to defend himself.

"Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm going to be the one to claim that Sailcloth. When I heard she made it," Groose rambled on, "man, no way was I going to let some scrawny clown snatch it away from me."

_Scrawny clown? How can Link just stand there and take that?_

"Oh yes, that Sailcloth—Zelda's Sailcloth—will be mine!" Groose said, laughing gleefully. "Oh man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it…"

Zelda stood at the edge of the plaza, her hands placed firmly on her hips, waiting for him to turn around and see what a fool he was making of himself. She had known for a while that Groose had had a crush on her… But this was a little too far.

"Yup, I can see it now," he rattled on. "First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue. Just the two of us… It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from our moment. Oh, it's so real I can… I can see it…"

Suddenly Cawlin and Strich looked up and noticed Zelda standing behind their leader. "Psst, Groose!" they yelled. "Behind you! Right behind you!"

"WHAT?!" Groose screamed. "Can't you two see I'm in the middle of…"

Groose turned around to see Zelda standing feet behind him. "Care to explain what you mean by our 'special moment alone'?" Zelda snapped.

Groose's voice got caught in his throat, barely able to make a coherent thought. "I… uh, nothing big, really. Just… Just…" Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" The smug look on his face told her that he thought he was a genius. "Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

Groose then strolled away, seemingly pleased with himself. Cawlin and Strich panicked as their leader left, and ended up sprinting after him.

Zelda walked up to Link. "Did you hear that guy? A fair race?" Zelda huffed. "Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero."

"I don't think it's possible for them to play fair," Link commented, which was followed by a little nervous laughter.

"Either way, just get out there and fly the best you can," Zelda said. "I know you've got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too."

Link grinned, attempting to conceal how nervous he was. "So I'll see you on top of the statue?"

Zelda couldn't help but blush. "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Instructor Horwell, Instructor Owlan, and Headmaster Gaepora had now all arrived in the plaza. Distantly one could hear the bell on top of the academy ringing for the last time that day. It was time for the ceremony to begin. Instructor Horwell whistled, calling down the golden Loftwing.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin!" Instructor Owlan said. "Participating students, please assemble."

Link made his way over. Zelda gripped the harp tightly in her hands, mentally going over the song she was to perform. Behind her stood a crowd of people, all waiting to watch the ceremony.

"Good luck, Link!" she said to his retreating back. She then took her spot next to her father.

Through the sky came three knights on their Loftwings, each streaming a cloud of colored smoke behind them. Trumpets blared as they performed the stunt. The knights then swooped in close to the plaza before returning to the skies.

Instructor Owlan coughed, turning everyone's eyes to him. "Your attention, please. At last we will begin the Wing Ceremony," he told the students in front of him. "At first I was worried we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern."

Zelda watched Link as he listened to Instructor Owlan explain the rules of how they were to obtain the bird statuette. His nervousness seemed to have vanished, leaving nothing but determination to win.

"As you all know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood," Instructor Owlan continued. "He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it also marks the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself."

Zelda subconsciously touched the Sailcloth wrapped around her shoulders.

"And as you all know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by the lovely Zelda," he added.

Zelda smiled, clasping her hands in front of her chest. She stopped, though, when she heard Groose chuckling to himself.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also," Instructor Owlan said, wrapping up his speech, "I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering will answer to me!"

"That goes double for you, Groose!" her father suddenly burst. That silenced that bully's laughter.

"Alright, gentlemen, line up," Instructor Owlan said. "At my command, the competition will begin."

They all lined up, Link between Groose and Cawlin. For a second all was quiet.

"Go!"

Link took off, first to jump off the platform and call his bird. Zelda immediately found herself running to the edge, watching the birds fly after the golden Loftwing. Link immediately started off ahead of the others, quickly gaining on the bird. Zelda watched in amazement as he easily reached out, his fingertips just inches from the statuette.

Out of nowhere Groose's bird dove at Link, nearly knocking him off his Loftwing. The golden Loftwing got away.

"He's cheating!" Zelda gasped. The angry murmurs from behind her told her that Groose's stunt hadn't gone unnoticed by the others either.

Link quickly regained control of his Loftwing, swiftly gaining altitude. But he kept swerving, as if he were avoiding something.

_What is going on out there?_ Zelda thought.

Link continued to ascend, now flying high above the Groose, Cawlin, and Strich. His bird was faster than theirs, easily passing them. He soon was soaring over the golden Loftwing. Without a second to spare, Link dove downwards, his arm outreached, and easily snagged the statuette tied to the Loftwing's foot.

"He got it!" Zelda cheered. "I knew he could do it!" The crowd around her was cheering as well.

Link made his way over towards the island, holding the statuette in his hand.

"Link!" Zelda called before running off the diving platform, not even bothering to call her Loftwing.

Link shot forward, his arms stretched out before him, catching her on his Loftwing.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, laughing. His smile spread across his whole face.

"Don't worry—I'm fine!" Zelda told him, laughing as well. "Great flying, Link! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" he told her. "I can't believe I did it."

"I'm so happy for you!" she told him, wrapping her arms around him. "Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!"

Link's bird soared over Skyloft. Below them people cheered, congratulating Link on his accomplishment. Link held the reins of his bird with one hand, the other keeping her seated on the bird. Zelda leaned against him, partially for balance, partially for the touch. Link was so warm. How had she not noticed until now?

Link landed them on top of the Statue of the Goddess, allowing Zelda to climb off first. Zelda walked over to the edge of the platform, staring down. Heights had never bothered her. Some children have that fear when they're younger, but easily outgrow it once they are granted a Loftwing. But for Zelda, she had always enjoyed the adrenaline of standing on the edge of the world. Zelda walked over to the hole in the statue where gifts to Hylia were placed.

"Link, hand me the bird statuette you grabbed in the race," she told him once his bird had taken off. "I must offer it to the goddess."

Link handed her the statuette. She placed it in the nook, turning it so the bird faced outward. She then took out the golden harp, her fingers resting on the strings. It felt natural. She easily plucked the strings, playing the Ballad of the Goddess. Above them the Loftwings circled the statue. A slight breeze touched her skin.

Zelda turned to face Link, extending her hand. He took it, then lowered himself to one knee, bowing his head.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony," Zelda prayed. "**Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…" **The words flowed easily, as if they actually came from the goddess herself. "**In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessing of the goddess upon you.**"

Zelda reached behind her back, untying the knot that held the Sailcloth on her shoulders. She held the cloth before her. "**The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you.**"

Link took it from her hands, rubbing the sturdy fabric. "Thanks for the shawl," he teased.

"Link! Quit goofing!" she scolded, trying to stifle her laughter. "This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"

Link tucked the Sailcloth in his back pocket.

"You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago," Zelda told him. "Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion." Zelda felt her cheek get warm. Did he always look at her like that? "I'm really glad I got to give it to you today, Link, " Zelda admitted. "Make sure you take good care of it, okay?"

"I will."

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link."

Link smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it."

Zelda took a step forward. "Now, we really should finish up this ritual…" Another step closer. "You… do know what happens at the end, right?"

Link blushed, rubbing the back on his neck. "Sort of…" he mumbled.

Zelda laughed at his cluelessness. "I'm glad you're so well informed on the subject."

One step closer. Their faces were just inches apart. He was at first shocked at the closeness, but then his face relaxed. Zelda quickly grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around to be staring off the edge of the goddess statue.

"You have to jump off the statue!" she exclaimed. "You see the back, big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the center of it!"

"This is crazy," he commented.

"Just how brave are you, Mr. Knight?" she teased. "If you were really fearless, you'd wait until the last second to use your Sailcloth. Ready?" Zelda immediately shoved him off the edge.

At first he wobbled to the right a little, but then moved his body to be over the circle. At the last moment he opened up the Sailcloth, landing easily on his feet.

Zelda dove off the edge, calling for her Loftwing which settled down next to Link. Zelda climbed off, running up to him.

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!"

Link grinned, seemingly speechless. Realizing what she said, Zelda's cheeks flushed for the millionth time that day, but she didn't regret saying it. She smiled back. Link's Loftwing landed behind him.

"You know, Link, seeing as you won today…" Zelda started. "And with the weather being so nice…" Was she really doing this? "You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?"

It took Link a second to register what she said. "Yeah," he told her. "I'd like to."

They both mounted their Loftwings, taking to the skies. The sun was setting, making the white clouds turn orange and pink. Everything was so peaceful. The events of the day seemed to vanish. Right now, life was just beautiful.

Link was slightly ahead of Zelda. His stance on his bird was so relaxed. There was never even the trace of a thought that he'd fall off. His sandy hair blew back, revealing the side of his face. He was smiling, just happy to be in the moment. He never let anything bother him. Not Groose, not anybody. He took the bad and lived for the good. And that's what Zelda loved about him.

"Link?" she called. "Hey, Link!"

He turned to look at her, angling his bird a little closer.

"Today was amazing," Zelda continued. "Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together… I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful."

"Yeah, I will too," Link told her.

_Am I actually going to tell him?_ "You know… Link…" she began, the words tumbling out. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you about…"

In front of them was a flash of light. Zelda gasped. "What is that?" she screamed over wind. A black storm raged in front of them. "What's going on?

Both of their Loftwings attempted to fly away from the tornado. Link's Loftwing managed to break free, but Zelda's bird wasn't as strong.

Zelda watched helplessly as a gust of wind knocked her from her bird, sending her flying into the storm. She screamed, calling for Link, before losing consciousness.

_AN: And that ends Chapter Three! No more following the dialogue from this point on. I'm excited to get to do my own writing. Please review! I'm really hoping for more than one review this time._


	4. Below

_A/N: This one is pretty short, sorry. I didn't want to sound like I was rambling. __**Please review.**__ It really would make a huge difference for me._

**Spirit Maiden**

**Chapter Four: Below**

"Link!" Zelda whispered, testing if he was awake. "Link!" she tried again, a little louder.

She huffed, then rolled off the side of her bed, landing on top of the boy on the floor. He groaned under the weight of her.

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

"It's time!" she told him excitedly. "The first day of school!"

Link's eyes shot open. Zelda climbed off of him and back onto her mattress. He immediately got up, throwing the pillow and blanket under bed.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I can't sleep, I'm too excited!"

Link opened the bottom drawer where he kept a few outfits for whenever him and Zelda had a sleepover.

Zelda, watching Link, quickly jumped over to him, pushing him aside and picking out the shirt and pants herself. It was always fun to dress people.

"Put this on," she told him, throwing at him a forest green shirt and grey pants. Zelda turned around, allowing him to change in privacy.

"I don't know…" he said, looking at the outfit in her mirror. "Do I look like one of the knights?"

Zelda nodded enthusiastically. "A lot of the knights wear grey!"

Zelda looked through her selection of clothes, choosing a pink shirt with a white skirt. She braided her hair down her back. She had once tried to teach Link how to braid hair but he would just get bored and he always mixed up the strands. Sometimes she wished Karane was a bit girlier. No one ever wanted to play dolls with her.

Someone knocked on her door. "Zelda?" It was her father.

Zelda glanced at Link. She wasn't supposed to have sleepovers, and especially not with boys. Her father had scolded her many times before about it. Without a second to lose, Link dove under her bed.

"Come in!" Zelda called.

Her father stepped in, standing before Zelda. "Link, I know you're in here."

Link peaked his head out and slowly removed himself from under the bed. He took his place next to Zelda, both their heads hung, prepared for the reprimand they were due to get.

"I thought I said no sleepovers," her father said, his voice lacking any malice.

They both looked up. The Headmaster was smiling. Zelda and Link looked at each other. Were they not in trouble?

"Because it's the first day of school, I'll let this slide," Gaepora told them. "But from today on, no more. We can't let the other students think it's okay. I expect the two of you to set an example for the other students. Understood?"

The duo nodded.

"But Father," Zelda burst, "what about the students who share a room?"

"Those are special circumstances. You and Link will not be sharing a room," her father told her.

Zelda went to protest, but thought better of it. She sighed. "Fine, we promise to have no more sleepovers."

"Okay, good," her father said, turning to leave. "Since you're both up, why don't the both of you help Instructor Owlan set up the first lesson?"

"Okay!" Zelda exclaimed, grabbing Link's hand and tugging him into the hallway. "Aren't you excited?"

"A little nervous too!" he admitted.

* * *

Zelda eye's blinked open. There was grass and dirt underneath her.

_I'm not dead_.

Zelda immediately sat up, her eyes growing wide. All around her were trees, and strange plants, and rocks, and… everything. Miniature birds were flying in the sky.

"Spirit maiden."

Zelda jumped, turning around.

"Welcome." The voice belonged to what appeared to be an elderly woman, standing ten yards away. She wore a red hat that turned into a cape and swept the ground. A long braid hung down in front of her face, coiled in a knot. Behind the woman stood an old, aged building, covered in vines. It was missing chunks of the wall. Engraved in it was an enormous golden crest of the goddess.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"Your Grace, please follow me inside," the woman responded, ignoring her question.

Zelda sat still for a moment, staring at her surrounds. The crest of Hylia, but… she couldn't be in Skyloft anymore. The last thing she remembers was being with Link, and then the black tornado…

_Link._ What if he was hurt? What if he had fallen off his bird too? What if… "Have you seen another person?" she blurted out. "Um, male, a little taller than me, sandy hair, blue eyes…"

"The boy did not arrive with you." The woman turned and walked into the building.

She sighed with relief. She stroked the grass with her fingers. It felt the same. The golden harp was laying on the ground beside her.

"This is the surface," she whispered. She had known it the second she woke up, but suddenly the realization hit her. She had fallen through the clouds, and landed safely on the surface. She wasn't injured, not even bruised. How?

Miniature birds landed a few feet in front of her, making soft noises, unlike the ones the Loftwings made. The leaves made a rustling sound in the wind. The trees here were tall, and their trunks broad. And there were so many of them.

Zelda stood up. This place felt familiar, almost nostalgic.

Zelda picked up the harp, gripping it with both her hands until her knuckles turned white. She followed the path the woman had walked, entering the building through two aged stone doors. The knobs looked to be made of gold, but appeared to have lost their shine years ago.

Zelda stared in awe at the building inside. The place was falling to ruin, but it felt… sacred. Massive stone columns supported the ceiling, although it appeared to have caved in some time ago. Sunlight shined through, reflecting the patterns of the jagged rocks and leaves onto the ground. There was a raised platform in front, which then led up to a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs sat the woman.

"Welcome, child," the woman told her.

Zelda walked up the steps hesitantly. "Where am I?"

"This is the Sealed Temple, although hundreds of years ago it was known as being the Temple of Hylia," she told her, her hair swaying back and forth in front of her face.

"Hundreds of years?" Zelda repeated. She watched the woman's braid. She had what appeared to be a tear drawn under her eye. "Who are you?"

"My name and my purpose will be revealed with time."

"What do you mean? And what's going on?"

"You were ripped from the sky by a dark tornado," the woman stated.

Zelda nodded.

"You were always meant to reach the surface, child," the woman said. "But darkness has been twisting destiny. That was not the manner in which you were to arrive."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Zelda admitted hesitantly.

The woman smiled. "How frequently have you been having dreams?"

"Dreams?" Zelda repeated. Suddenly she knew what dreams she was referring to. "I... I'm not sure. A while, I suppose. It was like someone was calling out to me. They would call me—" Zelda froze. "Was it you?"

The woman smiled. "Spirit maiden was the title given to you hundreds of years before your birth."

Zelda's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know this history of the land in the sky?"

Zelda nodded, the images from her texts filling her mind. "The goddess placed the land in the sky after a war that savaged the land below."

"Ah, but what happened afterwards?."

"There's a part after the end?"

The women rose from her spot. "The goddess realized that the evil that wrecked the world could not be contained forever, and her power alone would not be able to defend the surface a second time."

"But there's a power higher than the goddess," Zelda muttered, the words slipping like water across her tongue. She was unaware she had even known this herself.

The woman nodded, guiding Zelda down the steps. "But only mortals may use this power. Hylia could never touch this." The woman brought her to a chest, coated with dust and dulled with age. "Making the ultimate sacrifice, the goddess relinquished her powers as the goddess."

"And when the time for Demise to rise came again, as would the goddess reborn as a mortal," Zelda recited, the knowledge of the past filling her brain. "That means…"

"…You are the goddess reborn as a mortal? Yes, child."

Zelda froze, her eyes growing wide. She felt a shiver travel down her spine.

"That's impossible," she whispered, but immediately knew she was wrong. The memories seemed to flood her mind, but not concrete images. She just _knew_ that this was all too real.

"How?" Zelda asked, turning to face the woman. "Why me?"

The woman smiled. "You were not chosen, my dear. This has always been you. From the second your heart beat was heard in the world, you were Hylia reborn."

Zelda felt unsteady on her feet and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She could feel her pulse pounding against her temple.

_I am the goddess Hylia reborn_, Zelda recited to herself. _I am the mortal being of the goddess._

Zelda closed her eyes, staring at the darkness behind her eyelids. She thought of Skyloft, of the sky above and the clouds below. Of the bazaar, with its smells and chatter. Of the academy, with her father who was probably wondering whether his daughter was alive or not. Of Link.

She thought of the sudden dreams, of the power drawing her to the Statue of the Goddess every day. The surface had always been a mystery she'd wanted to discover, and now she knew why.

The woman handed Zelda a key, then indicated for her to unlatch the lock on the chest.

Inside were clothes white as snow, pristine despite the apparent time they had been kept in locked in the chest. Zelda knelt down, removing the dress from within. It had sleeves that flowed to the waist, the skirt full and shining. Underneath were jeweled bracelets, shoes, and hair wraps.

"This is a destiny you must fulfill. Should you fail, life as we know it would cease to exist," the woman told her. "You must learn the truth of your past, your present, and your future."

Zelda, for once, was at a loss for words.

"I know this information weighs heavy on your mind," the woman told her. "These clothes were left for you by Hylia. They will protect you from harm on your journey."

Zelda closed her eyes. She could feel the heat of the battle, the death of hundreds, the blood seeping into the dirt and grass. Bodies scattered, the trees burnt to the ground, the rivers dried of water. Ash coated the land like a cloak of darkness. Despair descended, hope evaporated.

This had happened before. She remembered it.

And she couldn't let it happen again.

Zelda nodded. "I understand what I have to do."

_A/N: I know it was short and I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound like I was rambling or anything. PLEASE REVIEW. It's stinks getting one review per chapter._


End file.
